White Secret Technique: The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets
Name: * Type: S-rank, Supplementary * User: Monzaemon Chikamatsu, Chiyo Created by the inventor of the Puppet Technique, Monzaemon Chikamatsu, these puppets somehow fell into Chiyo's possession, who uses this technique while battling Sasori in the Akatsuki hideout in the River Country. Chiyo pulls out a scroll, and summons ten puppets which she controls with her fingers. Chiyo's skill in controlling these 10 puppets at the same time have her renowned as "Chiyo's Quintessential Ten Fingers" or "Finger by Finger" and have been said to help take over an entire castle. This puppet play is so powerful that Chiyo had swore to herself that she would never use it again, but broke that vow to stand up to Sasori. The technique is phenomenally powerful as despite a ten to one disadvantage in the battle against Sasori, Chiyo and Sakura were able to win a brutal war of attrition against Sasori's Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets and one hundred chakra- using human puppets which were supposed to be superior. The Puppets Despite the puppets association with Chiyo as the name indicates she did not create this technique. As told by Sasori the technique and the puppets were the masterpiece collection created by Monzaemon Chikamatsu, the founder of the Puppet Technique, and it can be assumed that the symbol on each of the puppets is his crest. One advantage that the ten puppets had over Sasori's hundred puppets is that they were designed to operate in tandem and in combination, as opposed to individual puppets merely operated at the same time. Donned in white coats, each of the puppets have different sets of skills and weapons. The 10 puppets' and their skills are listed below. Unfortunately, given that they were created back in the day when shinobi puppetry still wasn't such a generally-accepted ninja art, the puppets carried a rather limited amount of weaponry and features on-board. Nevertheless, it is exactly for this reason why they don't exhibit the same clicking sound that most puppets shown in the series display, making them ideal (to an extent) for stealth. Puppet #1 - This puppet somewhat resembles an "oni" (demon). Although it possesses no weapons, its striking power is immense. This puppet primarily uses its large fists as a means to fend off attackers. It is always kept closer to Chiyo in case of defense. Puppet #2 - This puppet is able to extend its arms to form a sort of cage where it can launch bombs from its mouth. Since the explosion is accurate and very small, it deals great amount of damage to enemies while not damaging the cage. This puppet is also proficient at taijutsu. Puppet #3 - Puppet 3 has one eye and is capable of releasing an orb from its mouth. When a person throws this orb, it expands rapidly to pin its opponents against a surface. Once activated, this orb releases a seal that blocks the prisoners chakra ability. When fully expanded, the orb has an uncanny resemblance to the One-Tailed Shukaku. The puppet can also release the seal directly from its mouth but at a much slower rate. Puppet #4 - This puppet has a hairstyle almost similar to Konoha's Fourth Hokage holds the mark of Buddha in its mouth that activates Three Buddhist Treasures Vacuum Destruction technique when used in conjunction with Puppets 6 and 8. Three Buddhist Treasures Vacuum Destruction is a technique where Puppets 4, 6, and 8 form a pyramid with a small space at the center. Prior to activation, Chiyo and the three puppets form a seal that opens a powerful vacuum that sucks anything in front of the technique. However, the vacuum is prone to overloading, leaving the three puppets vulnerable. Puppet #5 - A red puppet that works together with Puppet #9. It is able to lift its face to reveal a spinning orb with four chakra blades. Since these blades are made of chakra and spin rapidly, even a scrape can prove deadly. The fact that it could use a chakra-based attack despite the fact that its not a human puppet signifies Monzaemon's ingenuity Puppet #6 - This Puppet holds an "Acts" seal in its mouth and works with Puppets #4 and #8 to activate Three Buddhist Treasures Vacuum Destruction technique. Puppet #7 - This puppet resembles a girl with red hair and buns. It possesses two large swords capable of cleaving through enemies with ease, although the sheer magnitude of the weapons reduces the puppet's dexterity. Puppet #7 is the main attacker and can fend off even the strongest of enemies at an alarming rate. Puppet #8 - This Puppet holds the "Priest" seal and works in conjunction with puppets 4 and 6 to activate Three Buddhist Treasures Vacuum Destruction. Puppet #9 - A puppet with long black hair. Works in conjunction with puppet 5. Puppet #9 is able to extend its hand via chain link and connects with Puppet 5 to hurl it around and slice mid-ranged to close-ranged targets quickly and effectively. However, if #9 were to be destroyed, #5 would become vulnerable. Puppet #10 - A bald puppet with big holes in its skull. This puppet's hidden weapons are the long extending cords coiled in the skull that pierce numerous enemies at a time. Since the range is very long, it can pierce very far away targets without even getting close. Also it is able to latch onto opponents with its cords and then crumble them slowly. Puppet #10 can also use its hands and legs to fight, but lacks physical power. What has been known after the battle is that Puppet #9, Puppet #5 and Puppet #10 were the only ones to have not been destroyed. However Puppet #9 was the only one to be confirmed when Tobi and Zetsu searched for Sasori's ring. See Also *Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets Eternal Links * Wikipedia's article on Chikamatsu Monzaemon Category:Jutsu Jutsu classification:Ninjutsu